Time Loop
by Tiffy-Chan858
Summary: This time, the last time, he was going to save her, once it for all. Sad NaLu. Made for ImageDragon's brithday. Based on the song Kagerou Daze by Jin.


**Written for ImageDragon's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY AWESOME FRIEND! XD**

 **The idea for this fanfic came from a Kagerou Project d** **ōjinshi, and after talking to my lovely friend The High Queen of Angst, this story was born! When I was writing this, I thought to myself, ' _this is like the Heat Haze!'_ Only the people who are familiar with the Kagerou Project fandom or have watched Mekakucity Actors know this, but in short, the Heat Haze is a parallel world where the days stay on August 14 and 15. I will explain more afterwards, but for now, enjoy this sad/angsty story! Shoutout to WhatifStoryTeller for editing this for me!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or the song which also helped me write this. Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima and Kagerou Project and all its wonderful songs belongs to Jin.**

* * *

 _August 15, 12:30 p.m._

He didn't know what was happening anymore.

One minute he was heading towards Lucy to talk, for he had nothing to do on a hot summer day.

The next moment, he was holding her in his arms, sobbing over her dead body.

This couldn't happen.

The mocking heat waved over him, choking him with the smells of her blood.

Strange that his name means summer, yet the hot summer day was making fun of him.

Her killer loomed before him, a smirk on his face as he stared down on him with joy.

"So again, you failed to save her...that means that my killing can go on and on and on, just as you please."

Natsu stared at him with anger in his eyes.

"You… Why? Why do you have do this? Why do you have to ruin my happiness?"

The killer's smirk widened into a grin.

"Torturing stupid humans is what I do. You know you will never, ever be able to save her. It's just fate."

"Then I'll smash that fate!" He set her limp body on the cold, concrete floor and advanced towards him, aiming for a punch, but stopped when he saw a gun pointed square at his face.

"I'd like to see you try." With a sadistic smile on his face, he pulled the trigger and Natsu blacked out.

* * *

 _August 14, sometime past 12_

He woke up to an annoying ticking sound, only to realize that it was his clock.

 _What time is it?_

After eyeing the ticking clock, he quickly realized that he overslept.

Jumping out of bed and getting something to eat, he left his house and headed for the guild.

 _Why didn't Happy wake me up?_ He thought as he ran towards the guild.

When he got there, he sat at one of the tables in the guild, an arm supporting his head as he leaned on it while scanning the area for the blonde-haired girl.

When he saw her talking to Wendy, Charle, Happy, and Levy at another table, he rushed towards her.

He caught her when she was getting up to leave.

"Hey Llluuucccyyy! Can I go home with you?" He went up to her and pleaded with tearful, round eyes.

"What? No! All you and Happy are going to do is raid my fridge for food and sleep on my bed! And you just came from your own house! Why do you want to go to mine?" The blonde cried out as they were just getting ready to leave the guild.

"Ppppllllleeeeaaassseeeee?" Completely ignoring her questions, he got down on his knees and begged, with his hands clasped together.

Feeling her heart squeeze from the cute position he was in, she sighed and finally gave in to his childish demands. "You can sleep at my house, but you cannot raid my fridge, okay?"

"Okay!" Feeling triumphant, he walked beside her as they marched out of the guild, heading to her small house.

Strange... weren't they walking to her house like this the other day?

Or was it a dream?

These past few days, hes been seeing her die in his dreams.

 _Are they dreams...? It feels like the dreams are repeating itself though..._

"Where's Happy?" Lucy asked, taking him out of his trance. She just noticed his disappearance.

"He's with Charle and Wendy. He's going to spend the night with them apparently."

"Oh really? I didn't know that Wendy would let him-"

 _Whoosh_

Out of nowhere, a sharp object zoomed towards them, making its way to Lucy.

She gasped, feeling the blade of a dagger piercing through her stomach.

Her body went limp and fell into Natsu's hands before she could hit the ground.

His eyes widened as he saw the crimson red that painted her stomach; staining the white shirt.

 _No. Nononononononononono. Not again._

So it wasn't a dream after all.

The feelings of deja vu and regret washed over him as what he thought was a dream was actually a reality

He raised his head to see the familiar hooded figure walking towards him.

The same person that caused him misery once again.

"I told you. This isn't some dream. This is the real thing!"

A cackle was heard as Natsu blacked out once more.

* * *

The cycle went on for decades.

Her death. His cries. The man's mocking.

Every time on the same days.

August 14 & 15.

He realized this a long time ago.

He knew what happened every time that time turned backwards.

Every time, he watched her die. Each time was harsher than the last.

The laughing heat haze shimmered between her screams and her blood.

This time, he was going to stop it all.

This time, the last time, he was going to protect her.

As she was walking out of the guild, he grabbed her hand, pulling her back into to the guild.

"Natsu? What're you-"

He went in front of her, feeling the pain as a metal pole plunged to his side. His stomach wrenched from the piercing dagger.

He coughed, blood spilling out from his mouth and his wound.

"NAAATTSSUUU!"

She screamed in horror, her eyes widening as she watched the scene before her. Tears streamed from her face, dripping down from her chin.

Looking at her beautiful face one last time, he uttered his last words with a tender smile.

"I love you... Lucy..."

 _Serves you right jerk._ He thought as his vision was slowly fading and the pain was numbing.

Before he blacked out again, he saw the hooded man, who was shocked at what had happened before his eyes.

.

.

.

She gasped as she jolted out of her bed, tears in her eyes as she recalled what had happened.

"I failed this time too..."

* * *

 **To clear up some things:**

 **Natsu and Lucy are caught up in a time loop. Natsu watching Lucy die and failing to save her is Natsu's time loop, and Lucy watching Natsu die is hers. Everytime they die in each other's time loop by the masked man (you can call him whatever you want), the loop repeats itself and it happens all over again for the both of them. When Natsu sacrificed himself for Lucy in his time loop, he breaks his loop and gets out of the Haze. Lucy, on the other hand, is still stuck in the Haze and is still trying to save the Natsu in her time loop.**

 **I hope this cleared all the confusion (I'm no good at explaining things ;-;). If you guys want, you can watch the video that this is kinda based off of (its Kagerou Daze if you didn't catch it in the beginning.) Or check out Mekakucity Actors if you really are an overachiever (I suggest you listen to the songs and read the manga before you watch it so you don't get confused xD).**

 **Sorry for talking too much - Leave your questions & comments in the reviews!**


End file.
